Take Your Pick
by smiley0u
Summary: This was the old Power story. A new Sailor Scout arrives and decides to tag along with the others. But because of her great amount of power, the others start to feel left out from battles. As jealousy starts, the Sailor Scouts stop fighting.
1. Death!?

Death!? 

Hehe, I'm sorry about the title. Hey, bear with me peepz, this if my first story. And, it was the only title I could think of. I know it's kinda stupid and dumb and... well anywayz just pleeze enjoy it and r&r thanx. I forgot one thing, the sailor scouts in this story do not belong to me so there. Oh yea, only the new one that is coming out in MY story belongs to me. And some other things later on. HEHE =)   


> It was the hardest battle the Sailor Scouts had ever encountered. All of the scouts were badly hurt and had almost no more strength. Even all there powers bounded together still did not work. They were all about to loose hope. Sailor Moon tried to get up, but instantly the evil Prince Haaktu (hehe, couldn't think of anything else. You also need to say it with expression or it won't seem funny. U pronounce it like your spitting. Hehe.) shot her back down with a strong and forceful beam of light. 
> 
> "Hahahahahaha, you little weaklings will never be able to beat me for I am the strongest of the whole universe. Mwahahaha!" 
> 
> "NO, that can't be true, no one was ever able to all of us, especially all of us together," yelled Sailor Pluto. (All of the Sailor Scouts are there and that includes Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Chibi, and Chibi Chibi. Oh yea and I don't use the Japanese names. I like to keep my story simple. Hmm... maybe I should use "Bunny" for Serena. Anywayz, on with the story.) 
> 
> " Do you really still think that's true?! Look at yourself on a mirror. I'm standing here with out a scratch, and you guys are all lying there dying. I shouldn't even be speaking to you Sailor Scouts, you all are my enemy and you should have all been dead half an hour ago! You will all die NOW." 
> 
> And with those words he raised his hand ready to use his mystical powers. But, at that very instant (the egg burst apart, and out of the pieces of red and white shell, Horton saw something whizz. It had ears and a tail and a trunk just like his. Sorrie that just kinda came to my mind. Well don't blame me, I didn't want to memorize the whole stinken story. But it helped me win first at a speech tournament. Anywayz forget about that) there was another beam coming from the opposite side that shot Prince Haaktu right in the stomach making him fly backward. 

HAHAHAHA. Cliffhanger! Sorry don't worry ill put the next chapter put soon. But not yet. Not until I get at least 2 reviews. MWAHAHAHA sorrie. I know I'm mean but I wanna know wat people think of my story, if no one likes it then there is no use finishing the story if u know people won't want to read it. 


	2. First Sight

First Sight 

Hello, I'm back with the next chapter. Well this chapter is going to be kinda short so...don't get mad at me. Hey, I'm just a kid, well kinda. Hehe. Anywayz pleeze enjoy the story. Also, I don't own the Sailor Scouts. Some other person does. 

All the scout members stared at each other, wondering who did it. Then Prince Haaktu stood up and said weakly 

"Who did that?! Whoever did that is going to pay. Tell me who did it! NOW!" 

"I did. Do you have a problem with that?" All the scouts stared with wide eyes at the teen looking girl dressed in a scout unoform but had many different pastel colors on it, instead of just one main color. 

"Who... are you?" Prince Haaktu asked furiously. 

The girl simply replied. "It's for me to know and you to findout. But I don't think you'll ever figure out who I am. I have vanquished all of the people you work for and now it's your turn." She made a circle with her hands in front of her and a beautiful glittering ball formed then flew quickly away right towards Prince Haaktu. 

Haha, another cliffhanger. JK I guess I'll be nice this time and tell what happens to Prince Haaktu. Oh yea, and also remember to say it with expression. 

Prince Haaktu vanished quickly into thin air. But, for some reason the girl diddn't seem to care at all she just kept on looking as her glittering ball dissapeared just like Prince Haaktu into thin air. 

There, that was your ending... for this chapter. Did you like it? Remember to r&r or no more stories. 


	3. Clues

Clues 

You now, my chapters are starting to turn out bad, huh? You must be wondering when I'm ever going to tell you who "The Girl" is right? Well I will...soon. Maybe in this chapter. Maybe. 

"Wow, what was that?" asked Sailor Moon. 

"Yeah that was beautiful!" exclaimed Venus. 

"Who are you and how did you know to come and save us?" asked Mercury. 

"That was one of my powers. Also I am Sailor..." Then she got cut off. The glittering ball came back from wherever it had gone. 

"Did you see anything?" asked the girl. The ball shook his head just like a real human would have. 

"Fine, I have no more use for you then. You may proceed" Then the ball disappeared along with the girl. 

Jupiter yelled, "HEY, COME BACK! YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD US WHO YOU ARE." 

"Well, whoever it is, she must be on our side or she wouldn't have come to save us" said Chibi Moon. 

A week later... 

"Gosh, that Serena, why is she such a flake, she's always late." 

"Raye, why do you always go so hard on that girl? She's trying the best she can. She has a broken leg." 

"You don't I understand Amy, even if she isn't hurt at all, she would still be late." 

"You guys, come on, stop arguing." 

"Well if you guys won't stop arguing, then at least talk quieter. Serena's coming." They all looked up as Serena slowly walked up still on her crutches. 

"Hey guys, wats up?" 

" Oh nothing much. By the way how's that leg coming?" 

"As usual. So why are we all of the sudden having a meeting, don't we usually have it on Wednesdays?" 

"Yeah, but Luna and Artemis think they know who that girl who saved us the other day is." 

"Oh yeah, that girl" 

They all walked together into Raye's temple to here the news that Luna and Artemis had for them. 

"See, I think I remember seeing her, but..."Luna started. 

"But what" The scouts all said together 

"But it was a long time ago maybe even before you guys were born" 

"Whoa, wait then that can't be her. She looked so young." Lita said. 

Just then a girl walked up to the temple and said "Umm... Hi, I kinda overheard what you guys were talking about and..." 

"How Much did you here?" Raye said furiously holding a fist in front of the girl. 

"Well, umm just a little. Oh you know, I think I'm at the wrong place, sorry but got to go now bye." 

"Wait, aren't you actor and singer Daisy" Serena yelled while hopping on one leg. "Oh my gosh, I need to get your autograph. Someone please, hand me a paper and pen but it needs to be nice paper" 

"Is this good enough?" Daisy snapped her fingers and out came a feather pen and paper bordered with flowers. She signed her name and wrote a little note to Serena. Handed both the pen and paper to her and walked off. 

"Hey, how does she know my name?" Serena said out loud. 

Haha, cliffhanger. Okay, Okay, I promise I'll tell you who the girl is, well at least now you know that the girl is a famous actor and singer =). But to know I need reviews please. Thanx.


	4. Finally Known

Finally Known 

After three days of trying to find Daisy back so they could ask her if she saved them the other day and if she did then ask her who she was, all the girls were stressed out. 

"Oh gosh were never going to find her, RAYE probably scared her away." 

"Hey what do I hafta do with it? If she was scared of me, then she obviously isn't that girl that saved us." 

"Oh now, now you guys, stop fighting. Fighting won't help us figure out who Daisy is and who saved us the other day." 

Later on that day... 

The scouts were face to face with Prince Haaktu (must say name with expression. Teeheehee) again. Sailor Moon still had a broken leg so couldn't help the scouts. Again the scouts were in trouble once more. They weren't hurt but they knew that if they used any powers Prince Haaktu (expression) would reflect there power making them helpless. 

"No, we can't just stand around here and wait to get KILLED!" 

"Jupiter, we can't do anything about it. Anything we use to hit him he reflects it back." 

"Hahahahaha," Haaktu laughed an evil laughter "what am I still waiting around with you twerps for. You all don't look like you're in the mood to fight. FINE. The less fighting there is the faster I can kill you all. MWAHAHAHAHA. And this time NOBODY is going to interrupt me. Not even your little friend. 

(Do dooo do doooooooo) "Think again you ugly slug," said the (still) mysterious girl. 

"WHAT, I am not UGLY!" 

" You know what? You talk too much. You should stop talking and start dying." 

And the she pointed her finger right at his heart and shot an amazing strength of power that it seemed to shake the whole world. Prince Haaktu screamed as the beam hit him (in slow motion) making him drop down and turn into a pile of dust 

"Who are you?" asked one of the scouts. 

" I knew you would ask. I am Sailor Universe. The protector of the whole universe." (Haha, secret revealed) 

"What?! You can't be! Luna and Artemis said that you lived a long time ago. And well, you look so young. At the most 20 or 21." 

"Well, you guys must know Serenity..." She got cut off as Serena came hopping out of nowhere. 

"That's Queen Serenity to you !" 

"Serena, she's probably even higher than Queen Serenity." 

"Yep, I don't mean to brag but I am. And, what I was trying to say is that if Serenity wasn't dead and she came to earth with Serenity, then they would look like sisters. We don't change looks after a certain age. We don't seem to ever grow old after that." 

"Cool! Hey since you know so much why don't you come join us for our scout meetings. They are always on Wednesday and at Rayes temple. Care to join?" 

"Sure, I'd love to come. What time is it usually?" 

"Umm we're all there by 4pm except for Serena, she comes at 5." 

"Okay, I think I can make it, but if I don't you don't need to wait for me. Oops... (I did it again... JK) I got to go. It was really nice meeting you all." 

You know, I forgot to write some junk in the beginning of the story so... I think I'll make this longer. Do you think I have too many quotes? Well I don't know what to write and if you were watching the real cartoon it would all be quotes hehe. Anywayz, grrrrrrrrr I'm not getting reviews, you readers pleez review. I'm already being nice and putting out chapters even thought I don't get reviews. So PLEEZ R&R. Thanx


	5. The Untitled Titled Chapter

This will be a none titled story because I can't think of a title for this story. GRR... Well I guess this can count as a title. I mean, it is in the center and... whatever. If I keep on typing, this title will even be longer than the story. Hehe. 

Hmm... wat to type/write/read over and over and over again? OK, I need some major name ideas for people both evil and good. I just can't think of any that are readable, funny, and good. Hehe. Could any of u actually read the name Haaktu? Well my sister thought of it so don't blame me. Just trying to give her a little credit. Anywayz, I am going to write a quick summery of this chapter. U might not get it. hehe. Well the beginning of this chapter that takes place at a royal palace above or below or left or right (Matters where u r.) of all the planets. Might be good, might be bad, well I'm not telling. And then there are some... err... many people that have 2 eyes, 1 nose, 2 ears, 1 head, most have hair, 2 arms, 2 legs... well u get the point they look like any other human. And so the chapter begins. (hehe, had to do that) 

A young girl was sitting in a large and spacious room. The main room of the palace. The palace was made of very strong glass. Everyone there had to step very lightly to make sure that the glass would not break or chip. Suddenly there was a knock on the crystal door. Even though it was done so lightly, the room echoed. (I know all of the stuff in this palace is not possible but hey, a girl can dream can't she? This is my dream house. So ha.) 

"Please come in." the girl said. Her voice sounded soft and gentle. 

A man came in. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and was bent over as a sign of honor to the girl. 

"Oh its you." the girl said happily smiling a sweet angelic smile to the man. 

"Umm... princess, I have some horrible news to bring to you. Some one is in disguise of you my princess and its happening at earth." 

"What?! Who?! No I must talk to my mom and dad about this first before I can make a move on whoever is trying to be me." 

The girl got off the chair and walked as fast as she could to her parent's room. 

"Mother, Father. Thank Goodness your here. Muumuu told me that someone is trying to be me and I just have to find out who that is." 

"Wait, slow down Sakura. (Gomen, I couldn't think of any other names that's why I need major ideas.) What do you mean someone's trying to be you? Where?" Sakura's mother asked. 

"Okay. Sorry for talking so fast. Muumuu came into me room and told me that someone on earth is trying to be me. They're in disguise, but no one knows who it is. 

"Oh. So what do you want to do about it honey?" Sakura's father asked. 

"I wanna go and find out who this person is. Please let me go to earth." Sakura answered. 

"Well, I guess you can go. Hmm... the sailor scouts are there and they seem to be having some trouble so, while your there, try to find them and help them." 

"Mother! I'm going for a while not a year." 

"Well then maybe you should stay there for a year." her mother said. 

"FINE!" and the she went off pretending to stomp to express her anger. 

After an hour of packing she finally teleported herself to where she thought the other her was. And Sakura did arrive at the same place. The moment she turned the corner of a street, reporters and photographer asked questions and took pictures of her. Finally, from what seemed like years, they all left. But now, Sakura was mad as ever she stomped away mumbling to herself while trying to figure out where she even was. Sakura knew she was on earth but where on earth. She looked at her surroundings staring at the funny looking characters that seemed to be words. 

"I wish these people would just go away so I can scan those things. Gosh, so much for not using my powers in front of people without them." 

Sakura continued to wonder around town until the sky grew dark. There were not as many people now so she decided to scan now. She looked for some words, then scanned them with her special goggles (just like Sailor Mercury. Hehe. Opens the same way too. By the press of her earring.) After only a few seconds, Sakura knew she was in Japan and that would mean she had to learn Japanese. 

"Well thank god that's simple, all I need to do is zap it into myself." And with that she said a few words and she could speak Japanese fluently. 

Sakura continued to wonder endlessly into the night, searching for the person in disguise of her. Until she bumped in to the scouts (well not really, they were in humane form.) 

"Oh, Gomen, Sorry." Sakura decided to use both languages hoping that they knew English. ( Just assume that the spoke English.) 

"Oh um.. no problem Daisy. Hmm... never heard you use Japanese before." Mina said with a sweet smile. 

"Huh?" Sakura said while thinking about who this Daisy could be. " She must be the person." Sakura thought, "She must be." Then she walked away forgetting that Mina was still standing there. But, Mina didn't care so she just shrugged and kept on walking to where she was going. 

Sakura had stayed up walking around Japan until she saw the sun rise up. "Great" she thought. "I'm such a baka. I had all night to find that Daisy, and all I did was wonder around." 

Hmm... u know wat I noticed? This chapter is longer than all the rest hehe. I know, this took a while to come out. Gomen (sorry) Boku o yuruse (please forgive me) 


	6. Face to Face

Face to Face 

I think i liked my not title titled chapter title better. Hehe, im wierd, i know. okay i have nothing to say so i think ill start the story. Right about..... NOW. 

"Daisy I need you to come over here. Its time to pose for the cover of your CD." One of the photographers yelled. She was 15 minutes late. "OKAY, OKAY. I'll be out soon. Just give me like..." Daisy was cut of when something very unusual happened. Just then Sakura who was being chased by reporters walked into the stage through the back door. 

"You finally decided to come out huh Daisy? Umm... Daisy are you sure you wanna take your picture in those clothes? You've been back there for over an hour and that was the best you could think of?" the photographer asked. 

Sakura who was very confused by now screamed, "What the heck are you talking about? I just walked in through the back door." 

Daisy ran out from the back room. She then caught a glimpse of Sakura. 

"Huh? Who are you? Why do you look like me?" 

Sakura was furious! She was tired of people calling her Daisy. That wasn't her! She hated the name. Sakura was just about to use her powers on Daisy from anger until she felt danger nearby. She ran to the door and flung it open while she was slowly transforming. The closer she got, the stronger she sensed the danger. When Sakura was finally done transforming, she just teleported herself to a roof top near the danger. The scouts were already there but they were losing. Sakura looked at how badly trained they were. They didn't even know how to dodge attacks. 

"They need some major help. No wonder I need to stay here for a year to help them." Sakura just pointed a finger and the eight-eyed monster was in pieces. (eww... that just gave me a very bad pic.) She then jumped off the roof to where all the Sailor Scouts lay, landing still in a standing position. 

"Thanks Daisy. We really needed major help." said Sailor Venus weakly. 

"Who the freakin' heck is Daisy? My name is not Daisy, my name is Sakura." Sakura screamed. 

Just then Daisy showed up and Sakura immediatly formed a big ball of energy in her hand and threw it towards Daisy. Daisy did nothing but standing as the ball rushed toward her. She just raised her left hand and the ball disappeared, The other Sailor Scouts stood, staring, looking at how Daisy and Sakura looked alike. They looked from one girl to another. Each turning there head at the same time. 

"Umm... who are you two? Like twin sisters or something? You guys look exactly alike?" 

"Serena will you please just shut-up for a while?" Daisy said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. 

Sailor Moon took a tiny step back. The two identical girls still stared at each other with angry looks. 


	7. The End

The End 

I hafta say that this isn't really the end of the story. I'm just quitting on it. From reading my reviews, it just kinda shows that this story absolutely sucks. I tried my best on making this story good. I have tried twisting the story around, I have tried changing the title of this story, adding more description. But, obviously nothing worked, so... this story is over (So much for a first fanfic). I might pick up from where I left off if I ever get more good reviews than bad ones (which will probably never happen because this story sucks) But just because I said that and you want me to keep on writing the story, don't lie to me. Personally, I dislike liars a lot. I'm sorry that I may have disappointed you. Thanks for reading my story and trying to get somewhat into it. And don't worry, I will continue writing my other stories, unless they turn out like they did on this one. If they do, then I might decide to probably stop writing any stories all together.


	8. A Fresh Start

Hellos, well I'm back with this stoopid story… yea yea… I know itz probably not gonna get ne better. Just worse. Most likely. Just pleez give it another shot. Oh yea, the next chapter's not out yet. It might be a while but… it'll come out eventually. 


End file.
